


Check Who You're Calling

by Bluefxy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Embarrassment, Ereri Week, First Dates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1595681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefxy/pseuds/Bluefxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Levi drops Eren off at his house, his emotions are on a high and he goes to tell Armin about it...or so he thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Check Who You're Calling

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first official fic so i do hope you enjoy this! If there are any grammatical mistakes please let me know, it'd be a big help. I do accept constructive criticism, i do want to become a better writer :)

"Umm..so i'll just text you sometime, uh, later I guess?" Eren was scratching the back of his head, gaze down, looking towards his shoes.

"Oi, brat, my eyes are up here by the way, you're making it seem like you didn't enjoy today at all." 

Eren immediately shot his gaze up to look Levi square in the eyes "No! That's not true at all, I had an awesome time."

"Good....I enjoyed today too, quite a bit actually." Levi gave Eren the smallest hint of a smile but even just that had Eren's face heating up. He tried his best to cool it down with a mini convo to his brain but that, of course, didn't work at all.

"Okay, then i'll see you in two days then? Ya that's right, ummm-"

"Hey kid, quit wavering." Levi could read Eren like an open book. He didn't even have to try hard to understand him. It was like his thoughts were practically spewing right out of him.

"Y-yes, of course." Eren slowly leaned in towards Levi, barely making any progress towards Levi. It was just a goodbye kiss, it wasn't his first kiss, all he had to do was lean in, kiss him, pull away, done. Easy peasy....but with Eren's mind running a mile a minute, and his heart practically beating out of his chest, what was once a simple task in head had suddenly become the most daunting thing to him.

"Tch, you're lucky I like you." Levi mumbled before he put his right hand behind Eren's head and pulled him into a kiss. It only lasted a few sweet seconds but when they pulled apart, Eren's face was red as a tomato.

"A-ah, sorry. I just didn't want to mess up or anything..."

"It's fine Eren, just don't move as slow as a sloth next time, okay?"

"Okay" Eren showed a shy smile.

"I'll be taking off now, just text me whenever, my phone's always on."

"Okay!! Bye!"

Levi just rose his hand in goodbye as he walked away and Eren walked into his house....more like frantically ran and slammed the door behind him closed. He whipped out his phone and immediately opened his phone, dialing his best friend's, Armin, number. He didn't even wait for a 'Hello' before Eren started talking.

"OH MY GOD ARMIN!!' AHHH I KISSED HIM!!! God i just, well you see, I was gonna initiate it but I really couldn't think straight anymore so I got way way way too nervous but then next thing I knew, Levi was kissing me!! 

Gosh but that wasn't all, so like we went to this awesome restaurant and it was really high end and he insisted on paying but Oh my god Armin you don't understand, I was nervous THE WHOLE TIME!!! I swear I had some of their fancy lettuce stuck in my teeth or OH MY GOD ARMIN WHAT IF MY BREATH SMELLED LIKE THE FOOD I ATE?! Oh this is terrible, not good not good. He's probably regretting even kissing me now. Will I even get a second date? Ahhhh Armin, I really like Levi, I think I just screwed it all up-"

"No you didn't but at the rate you're going, your chances of actually screwing it up are getting higher and higher."

 

That most definitely was not Armin's voice.

"L-Levi??" His voice was a shaking mess.

"I can seriously hear the redness that's covering your face right now. Calm down Eren."

"I swear I called Armin, god I keep screwing up today don't i?"

"No-"

"I honestly wouldn't be surprised if you dumped me-" disappointment dripping on each word.

"Oi, Eren! You need to cut this embarrassing act out right now. I'm not going to dump you, I found it actually kinda funny."

"Aaaagh! How can I cut it out when I just gushed over you, sounding like a 11 year old talking about their favorite band?!"

"Eren....walk outside."

"Wha-?"

"Just do it."

Eren walked to the front door, which wasn't more than a foot away, and started to open it. "If you're gonna say for me to get some fresh air, that is definitely not what I nee-"

"Hey there." Lo and behold, Levi was standing on Eren's front porch with his phone pressed to his ear. They both brought their phones down to their sides as they just stared at each other.

"You're still at my house?"

"Well you called me, who you thought was your friend, no more than 5 seconds after you said bye to me. Not like I could even back out of your driveway by then."

"I swear I could die of embarrassment now, gosh I must be completely red."

"You see Eren, it's not like I mind what you did. Just maybe tone down the fangirling a bit? But it is nice to know that you like me that much." Eren thought he saw a little tint of pink on Levi's cheeks. "Well then, I'm actually, going to leave now. Night Eren, and try looking at who you're calling next time."

"Levi."

"Hmm?" But Levi barely had time to actually wonder what happened before Eren pressed their lips together for a quick second.

Eren pulled away and looked into Levi's eyes. "Now i can actually say to Armin that i initiated later." A beautiful, confident smile gracing his face as he said that.

"I suppose you can now." Levi just chuckled and slipped away from Eren's grasp. Levi got into his car and backed away.

Eren simply smiled and waved at Levi's leaving car. When he stepped inside his house, he nearly fainted from so many things going awry in so little time. 

Without needing to be said, he made sure to double check who he was calling in the future.


End file.
